My Goddess
by SouLegacy
Summary: It's spring break and Soul keeps pissing Maka off. One day she finds herself hanging out with Black*Star. Confessions? Hell yeah! Ma*Star R&R pleas exuse ma french. Rated T or just a little more xp
1. Chapter 1

My Goddess

**I've finally decided to make a romantic story. No OC unlike my other stories. This is just two Child hood friends confessing their love to each other. I promise to update often so I don't keep you guys from waiting. Well I'll shut up! Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

_Man I fuckin hate Soul. He's Always harassing me on my appearance just because I don't have Blare's body. He's such a butthole! Man He's always pissing me off. It's so freakin annoying!_

Maka kept mentally insulting her partner as she walked all over town. She just always got pissed at him always staring at Blare when she had nothing but a towel on. _Was she jealous? Of course I'm not!_ Maka kept thinking. _I just don't like when he acts all perverted!_

*******Flash Back*******

Maka was cooking dinner while Soul watched TV. Then Blare came to the room with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh Soul." Blare sang as she waved at him. Soul turned around and looked directly at the sexy kitty.

" Why don't you come over here and take a relaxing bath with me!" she said as she unwrapped the towel to give him a pre-show. And off course Soul gets a nose bleed.

Blare's towel was on the floor so he took advantage of the situation to go up to her and pick up her towel to get a better look. Maka turned over to see what was the ruckus about and then she saw Blare was hugging Soul with no clothes.

_Damn pervert! _Maka thought as she threw a book directly and Soul's head.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" As blare looked at the rampage Maka was about to do she ran to the bathroom.

"Damn you Maka. Can't a guy try to have a little fun? You know guys have needs to and it isn't my fault you're so flat chested." Soul said as he got up and starting to laugh at his statement.

Maka got so pissed she ran to the door without looking back. She opened the door and said one last thing before she left "Maka your own Damn dinner you perv" and with that, she left.

*****End Of Flash Back*****

_Man soul could be so annoying. _ Maka walked until she made it to the play ground. She saw the swings and she immediately went to one. She sat down, closed her eyes, and started swinging. Thoughts ran through her head. _Maybe I do like him. But if I tell him we will be awkward and not able to resonate anymore. _It killed her knowing that she did have feelings for him. But she knew he liked girls with a banging body that she didn't have.

_Man I'm such an idiot. Just thinking about it is stupid! He would never like me how I like him! _She thought in agony as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Maka?" a voice called her. She whipped her tear and turned around to see the GREAT GOD Black*Star walking towards her.

"What are you doing alone here? Shouldn't you be with Soul? Or at least a great god like me." He said with a smile. Even though he was somewhat conceded _, _she knew she could count on him for anything. He was her best friend.

"I just decided to take a walk alone. What about you? Your usually with Tsubaki!" Maka asked. She wondered where her other friend is.

"Well since it's spring break Tsubaki decided to go visit her family." He stated. "I can't believe she wouldn't take her great god with her." he announced so most people around us could hear.

"But I'm serious. You're usually always with Soul. What happened? Tell me the truth, you never should lie to your god you know!" Black*Star said as his grin disappeared. "I know your lying Maka." He said with a serious face.

" Soul keeps teasing me on my lack of . . . . you know . . . breast." She said the last part in a whisper. Black*Star saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Ding Ding Ding! You just won one whole day hanging with your great god!" he stated as he pointed his thumb at himself. Maka's face lit up and she looked at Black*Star's green eyes. Black*Star put a arm around her neck and pulled her close.

"Come on! Let's have some fun and cheer you up!" He said with a huge grin. She gave him a warm smile and got off the swing. Then Black*Star grabbed her hand "Let's go to the amusement Park just 5 blocks from here." He said as he pulled her to come.

They started walking to the amusement park in dead silence. But Black*Star started getting nervous all of a sudden. _Man Maka is so damn amazing and beautiful. I can't believe Soul can't realize it. He's s stupid idiot that only likes a girls body. Maka is amazing and Soul doesn't deserve her. Man if only I had he- GAH! Shut up Black*Star what are you thinking. She's just a friend! _His thought wondered in his and wasn't aware he was still grabbing her hand.

Maka finally noticed it too and just looked down and blushed. She felt as if they were dating. But she didn't mind if they did ;D! _I didn't mind if we did date. Then I would always be wrapped in those muscular arms that gave her butterfly- WOAH!WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! It's just Black*Star. But why are my cheeks getting redder! GAHHH! _ She kept wondering if she actually wanted to be with him. Was it to forget about Soul, or actual feelings that she has towards Black*Star.

"Umm hey Maka, were you so sad because you had feelings for Soul?" Black*Star asked releasing her hand and mildly blushing. Maka started blushing as well.

"Well maybe, sorta, kinda." She said as she started blushing even more. "But I know we can never be. I'm not the girl he dreams of having! I don't have the perfect body as liz, patty, or Tsuba-" was all she could say before she was pinned the wall.

"Shut up Maka. You know that isn't true. There's someone for everyone! Maybe you need someone who actually would respect you like a Goddess." He announced as he lowered his head which was now leaning on Maka's.

"But who would respect me if I look like I'm still a little gir-" she stopped as Black*Star's lips connected to Maka's. She was first shocked and didn't move at all but as Black*Star deepened the kiss, she slowly started moving to the motion for her lips to match with his.

Maka then wrapped her arms on his neck pulling him closer and as an agreement he decided to add a little more excitement to the kiss. He wanted to make it passionate but soft. He want her to know that he respected her and would treat her like a goddess, like his goddess!

**Well that's it for now! What do you guys think? Should I continue or not? I know there are a lot of stories of Soul and Maka but I wanted to mix it up a little. This is kinda dedicated to my friend that thought she was fat and now this guy told her she wasn't and there now happily together ^.^! Well remember to give me a beautiful review. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Goddess

**I'm gonna start righting these fan fics when I'm bored and don't have nothing to do. Well this is gonna be a little more intense (if you know what I mean)! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember to give me a beautiful Review!**

Black Star finally broke the kiss to get some air. "Why did you never tell me?" Maka asked as she stared at his lips.

"Tell you what?" he said teasingly. "That you liked me. There's been so many times that I wanted someone like you. To hug me, to comfort me and never let me go!" Maka said as Black*Star wrapped his arms around Maka's waist.

"I was. . . . .scared!" he said in a whisper. "Wow the first time that the great god Black*Star was scared!" Maka said with a smirk. Then Black*Star returned with a smile. "Let's head to amusement park to we can ride rides together." Black*Star got a hold of her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both happily walked together!

*****With Soul*****

_Damn you maka!_ Soul thought as he prepared himself some ramen. _Why did she get all worked up when I was helping Blare. I would help maka out if she wasn't so flat chested. I'm gonna have to find her so she can cook me something better._ Soul kept thinkin and smiled at his statement.

He walked out and looked everywhere. The stores, park, forest, but she was nowhere to be found! He sighed and kept walking. _The only place I haven't checked is the amusement park 5 blocks from the park!_ He laughed in the thought that the book worm was actually at an amusement park. He started walking while his hands in his pockets.

He walked as he saw cute girls giggling and staring at him. He walked a little further until one hot chick ran up to Soul.

"Umm hey you looked alone and I was wondering if. . . . you wanted to come with me to the amusement park!" she said as she blushed.

"Umm that would be cool but I don't have much cash on me." Soul said as the girl twirled a piece of her hair. "Don't worry I got plenty of money. I'm Savahna!" she stated as she held out her hand. "Uhh I'm sorry but I'm actually looking for a friend." Soul stated as he walked away. The chick was steaming from her ears after actually being rejected.

Soul continued walking until something shocked him. He saw his best friend holding hands with a chick. As he looked closer he realized who she was, IT'S MAKA!

What the hell is he doing with my partner? Is this a prank, or a dare, or something! Or is he really on a date with her because he wanted to? For some reason he started to get all worked up. _What the fuck? She's mine. . . wait no she isn't! She's just flat chested Maka! She's just a friend, just a partner, and just a roommate. But if that was it, why is he so mad? _ Soul wondered but then decided to go home. _He had nothing to worry about. She was with Black*Star and maybe they were just hanging out_ Soul thought. As he walked back home he was totally gonna ask Maka a lot of questions on what he saw that moment.

*****With Maka and Black*Star*****

They've rode 3 rides already. Maka felt weird that she was on a date with her best friend but at the same time, didn't want him to leave. He was someone she dreamed of having. He saw things that she could never see by herself!

"Hey Maka, you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?" Black*Star asked. Maka looked up and nodded in agreement. This was Black*Star's chance to kiss her once more and to ask her to be his girlfriend. He just couldn't believe that he was now with the girl he grown to love.

They walked in the cart they were appointed to go in and sat down close to each other. Maka was blushing that they were alone so she decided to hug Black*Star so there wasn't any awkward space. Black*Star turned to Maka.

"Um Maka!" Black*Star announced.

"Yeah" Maka said as she looked up as well.

"I've liked you for a long time, but I never realized it. When I heard that Soul treated you so poorly, I just lost it. I didn't want you to feel like a freak because no one liked you. That's why I decided to tell you how I feel. And so- Will you be my Girlfriend Maka?" Black*Star asked and Maka's face lit up.

"Yeah, I would love to." Maka said as she got on top of Black*Star and put her lips onto his. They motioned their lips as if they were resonating. Black*Star decided to let his tongue to enter Maka's mouth. Soon both their tongues entwined together. Maka loved being wrapped in Black*Star's muscular arms.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Once she realized the ride was about to end she imparted their kiss.

"Why'de you stop?" Black*Star asked still hugging her waist. "We are about to stop and people will see." Maka said as she started blushing. "I don't care Maka. I want the whole world to see the amazing girlfriend I have. The Goddess that's for me , and only me." He stated before getting off the ride.

After the ride they walked home together holding hands. They walked in silence just enjoying each others presents. It didn't last long before they made it to Maka's apartment.

"Thnx Black*Star! You are Amazing. And I'm glad you're my god!" she said before wrapping her arms around him and giving him one more passionate kiss to end the night. Both meisters were so deep in the kiss that they didn't realize and albino haired soul watching behind a bush.

_What was she doing. I was correct. They are dating. I should have known. But it's maka's life. It has nothing to do with me! But why am I so mad? Am I actually . . . Jealous! I think I might actually be jealous. She was my partner, my roommate, she's mine! Nothing to do with Black*Star. But why is he with her. if a war he wants, then a war he's get! Maka is for me and only me!_ Soul cut off his thought after the couple cut of their kiss and said their goodbye's! _I'm going to have maka!_

**Some rivalry between two best friends. What will Soul doo? How did I do. If I need to improve in something please review, cuz I don't know where I'm going with the story. Oh well I'll just follow the path ahead of me. Thnx for all the support. Until next time! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

My Goddess

**Third chapter already, YAAY! Thnks for all the support people. Love you guys soo much. People say they love Ma*Star couple so I'll keep it that way. And yeah their relationship is progressing quick! I just want to the war between Soul and Black*Star to start already (muahahahah)! Well I'll shut up and you guys enjoy!**

Maka walked inside the building heading to her apartment. She opened the door surprised that her partner wasn't there.

"Hey Maka." A familiar voice said behind her. As she turned around, she saw who the voice belonged to, she saw a smirking Soul. "so where were you! I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you!" Soul stated with a smirk still printed on his face. He's hoping that Maka would tell her partner what's been going on!

"Well I was just walking around. I saw the amusement park and decided to visit it!" Maka announced nervously.

"Oh really! You went by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous it could be for a chick to be out in the streets alone." Soul said acting as if he was worried.

"Well I actually found Black*Star and he walked with me for a while. Ummm, he said that we were friends and we didn't hang out much so he decided to take me out for a bit, as friends!" She answered trying to cover up her shaky voice but failed.

"Cut the Crap Maka! I saw what you and Black*Star did!" Soul said as he pinned her to the wall the same way Black*Star did.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked innocently!

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH FREAKING BLACK*STAR! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! DID HE MAKE YOU DO IT?" Soul asked raising his voice a little louder in each statement.

"No! Black*Star confessed how he felt for me! No one did that to me! I gave him a chance, OKAY! Is that all!" Maka yelled slightly in the last expression.

"Why Maka? Why would you go for him? He's not even your partner, I've ate, slept and sorta studied in the same house as you! Why didn't you have feelings for me?" Soul asked bowing his head so his eyes wouldn't show. He didn't want Maka to see the jealousy in his eyes!

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY! HE TREATED ME LIKE NO ONE ELSE HAS! YOU ONLY LIKE GIRLS WITH A BODY AND BLACK*STAR DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT!" Maka yelled her eyes swelling with tears. "He didn't care, he never cared about that." She whispered while blushing!

"I never cared about that either. I always wanted to frustrate you cuz you looked adorable!" Soul said his voice shaky.

Surprisingly, Maka didn't feel the same way to Soul. It was shocking that two hours her heart would beat incredibly fast when she was close to him but now? All that was erased, after all the suffering Soul put her in, she didn't think Soul that way. Not only that, when she kissed Black*Star she felt sparks. She felt something amazing, and didn't want it to stop. But all her thoughts ended as she felt something warm and soft touch her lips. It was Soul. . . kissing her!

Maka didn't know how to react! Did she like it? OF COURSE NOT! SHE WAS WITH BLACK*STAR. She was shocked and didn't know what to do. But she had to admit, Soul was a pretty great kisser. Maka knew she was doing something wrong but didn't want to stop! She motioned her lips to his, and continued a long time. Soul asked permission for his tongue to be allowed in her mouth but maka stopped. She didn't want this! Soul was her partner and that was ALL! Maka stopped and pulled away.

"Stop Soul! I don't know what we're doing but it's wrong! I'm with Black*Star and your my partner! I don't want you this way, and if you did want me, you should have said so before it was too late. Your chance was over Soul, I couldn't wait my whole life either, I had to move on!" Maka exclaimed releasing herself from his grip.

"But if you moved on, doesn't that mean you did like me in the first place! Which you were mine, and you still are! I'm not giving up that easily! And don't tell me you didn't like the kiss." Soul grinned as Maka walked away.

"You really are a bastard Soul!" Maka yelled as she ran into her room.

_Damn! With one fucking kiss Black*Star won her over! Shit. This can't be happening. That damn Black*Star stole her! But was she. . . really mine to begin with! Of course she was! She's my partner so I get the first dibs!_ _And when did Black*Star start to like her! He teased her too! Man that bitch is gonna pay! Maka is my girl. _Soul kept thinking as he went to his room.

He was mad, but not much at Black*Star, he was angrier at himself. Maka was right! He had her chance but he wasted his time flirting with Blair. No wonder she left him for Black*Star. _But didn't Tsubaki like Black*Star! Weren't they dating! Black*Star was dating Tsubaki now that I remember! He told me, but I was the only one who knew. Hahaha stupid Black*Star. If I tell maka, she'll break up with him for sure!_

Soul grinned. He was sure this would make Maka realize he's with the wrong person. Tsubaki _is _Maka's best friend. But first I'll text Black*Star and see what he thinks!

*****Phone Conversation*****

Soul: Hey bro wyd?

Black*Star: Nm! Wby?

Soul: Oh well I'm just listening to some Eminem. Anything interesting happen today?

Black*Star: Uhh no. Why?

Soul: Oh Maka told me she saw you and you guys hanged out, you kno. As friends.

Black*Star: Oh she did! Well yea we did.

Soul: Oh srry about that. She got mad again because I was hugging Blair. If you know what I mean ;D

Black*Star: SHUT UP SOUL. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TREATED MAKA THAT WAY! YOU HAD AN AMAZING GIRL AND YOU JUST HURT HER THAT WAY!

Soul: What do you mean had? I can still have, she is single.

Black*Star: NO SHE FUCKIN ISN'T. SHE'S WITH ME NOW!

Soul: oh yeah. Well what about Tsubaki. Aren't you dating her. She'll be heart broken if you dump her :]

Black*Star: Well I'm still gonna. Maka is my life, and I won't loose her!

Soul: Well then, you won't loose her, but she might loose you :D

Black*Star: What do you mean?

Soul: If I tell maka she'll dump your sorry ass! First Tsubaki is her best friend. And second, she hates cheating men.

Black*star: You wouldn't :(

Soul: Watch me!

*****End of Phone conversation*****

Soul walked in Maka's room trying to wash of his smirk to tell Black*Star's secret to Maka. He walked and knocked on her door.

"Hey Maka I'm sorry." He said as Maka opened her door. "It's ok. I just don't want to be like my papa." Maka said and sighed.

"Well Maka I know someone who is like you Papa." Soul said acting depressed. "What do you mean?" Maka asked confused.

"Well Maka. There's something I need to tell you"

**Omg is Soul gonna tell Maka about Black*Star's relationship with Tsubaki. Should her or should he not :D! Well I am feeling kinda evil. Well remember to leave me an amazingly awesome review like all those people who have. Tell me how I'm doing. Well see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Goddess

**Well this is the new chapter. People tell me that soul shouldn't tell maka, but I'm feeling evil these days! Well maybe he won't tell, but he'll show maka! Muahahah well I promise that Soul will change from being a butthole! Oh poor Maka! Well let's see what is gonna happen, cuz I don't even kno ;3**

"Maka I have to tell you something!" Soul said looking disappointed.

"What?" Maka responded.

"Well, on Jerry Springer there were two partners dating. But the guy was cheating on her with his best friend. The girlfriend was crushed!" Soul stated nodding his head.

"O my death! That's horrible! Man I hate guys like my papa. It makes me sick!" Maka said snapping a pencil she was holding. "Well I just had to tell you. It was so sad." Soul said as he opened the door. "Hey Maka I'm kinda hungry, can you make me something quick please." Soul said walking out of the room.

_Wow if I only told her a lie and she was already freaking out, what would she say if I told her about Black*Star and Tsubaki. But why tell her, if I can show her! I'll text Tsubaki!_

*****Phone Conversation*****

Soul: Hey I heard you went to visit your family. How's it going?

Tsubaki: It's going great! Hey have you heard about Black*Star? I'm worried because he doesn't answer my txts!

Soul: Oh he's fine. He told me that he lost his phone. He says he misses you so much. Maybe you should come back earlier. It would make him very happy :D!

Tsubaki: REALLY? Well then I'll come back tomorrow! I'm glad he misses me. I miss him too, I'll be coming back then.

Soul: Ok then, we'll be waiting!

Tsubaki: Oh but don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise!

Soul: Don't worry I wasn't planning to.

Tsubaki: Ok see you tomorrow. I got to pack up then. By soul

*****End of Phone Conversation*****

_Wow that was easier than I thought! I just have to make sure Maka and Black*Star go on a date! Then I'll show Tsubaki. _Soul thought as he got changed to go sleep. He got turned off the lights and fell asleep with a smirk.

~Morning~

Soul woke up from the sizzling sound of Maka's bacon. _Man I love bacon, but I'm too tired. _Soul thought getting out of bed. He changed into his usual jeans and blue shirt. He went out the room and saw Maka cooking.

"Good morning Soul!" Maka sang as she placed bacon and eggs on two plates. "Hey Maka. Sleep well today?" Soul said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah but I had a strange dream!" Maka replied with a confused look on her face.

"What was the dream about?" Soul asked taking the first bite from his breakfast. "Well I dreamt that Tsubaki came back early and that she was crying. But I didn't know why!" Maka said. "Wow that is weird!" Soul said feeling kinda bad. But he didn't want Maka to end up with the wrong guy. Black*Star is cheating and he didn't want her to be with someone like her papa.

"Hey Soul, Me and Black*Star are going out today in two hours. You can go out too you know. You don't have to spend your time alone in the house. Go crazy!" Maka said smiling. _Maka's smile. That smile that drove me crazy. I love her freakin smile. I don't need anyone else but her! _Thought soul. "Ok, but I don't have anything in mind." Soul said moving his cup of orange in a circular movement.

"Why don't you hang out with Kilik! Or kid." Maka suggested. "Nah I'll just play video games!" Soul answered back. "Whatever you want. I just don't want you to be alone!" Maka said grabbing his hand. Soul began to blush and pulled back. "Well I won't be alone if you weren't dating Black*Star!" Soul said turning so he wouldn't see Maka's eyes. But in the corner of his eyes he saw that she dropped her head.

"I'm sorry." Maka said in a whisper. "Don't worry about it, I want you to have fun too! Calm down, don't worry about me." Soul said as he ruffled her hair. She looked up and smiled, Soul smiled back.

~88 minutes later~

(So Symmetrical)

There was only 32 minutes before maka and Black*Star's date. Maka decided to wear a flowered skirt with a white tank top with ruffles. She wore some black toms with her clothes. She came out her room and Soul's jaw drooped.

_Wow she looked beautiful. I wish it could be me that she would dress this amazing for! _Soul looked at her with sad eyes and smiled. "You look i-in-incredible Maka." He said then he looked down. He didn't want maka see him blush. "Oh thnx so much soul." They stayed in dead silence until they heard the bell rang.

Maka ran to the door and opened it. "Hello Maka! Your God has arrived!" Black*Star came in. he was wearing. . . REGULAR CLOTHES ;o! He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Very smexy ;D!

"Wow Maka you look great!" Black*Star said rubbing the back of his head blushing. "You look great to Black*Star." Maka said as she blushed. "Ok yeah both look great, BYE!" Soul said pushing them out the door. _Damn I hate that their together! Damn!_ Soul thought. But everything was gonna end soon when maka finds out that Black*Star's cheating on her best friend.

~On the Date~

There was a comforting silence as they both were holding each other's hands. "Hey, you wanna get ice-cream." Black*Star said pointing to an Ice-Cream Parlor. "OH yeah sure!" Maka said as she smiled.

They headed to get Ice-Cream. "Welcome to Creamie's!" The girl sang. For a worker she was very happy.

"Maka what would you like?" Black*Star asked releasing her hand.

"Hmmm, Can I get a 1 Scoop of Mocha on a waffle cone." Maka asked the girl. "Of Course, what about for you sir!" She asked. "Hmm, you can get your god 3 scoops of chocolate ice-cream and 2 scoops of vanilla." Black*Star said with a large grin. Both Maka and the girl sweat dropped with a poker face.

"Ok that will be $3.50 for the lovely couple." The clerk said making a heart with both of her hands. Maka and Black*Star both blushed. They got there ice-cream cones and sat down in table.

They ate the ice-cream cones in silence. Black*Star as usual finished his cone first. As Maka finished up she had some crumbs around her mouth. Black*Star blushed as he looked at her emerald eyes.

"hey maka you have something" Black*Star gestured around her lips. Maka blushed and grabbed a napkin. Before she could wipe her face, she felt something slithering around her mouth. She blushed realizing Black*Star licked all the crumbs from her face.

"Wow Mocha is good. I should have gotten it." Black*Star said as he finished. Maka blushed and turned her face so Black*Star wouldn't see her cherry cheeks. "You like that." Black*Star said with a smirk. She widened her eyes. "That was nothing compared to so many other things." Black*Star said with a smile.

"Shut up Black*Star." Maka said with a smile as he looked into his eyes. They didn't realize that their faces were getting closer each second that past until their lips finally met. They motioned their lips to the rhythm of their love song. Black*Star snuck his tongue in. He did it with super stealth like every assassin has ;D!

They continued at it until the clerk coughed. "Sorry to interrupt but we can't allow that." She said as she blushed. The couple later left 'Creamies'.

~With Soul~

Soul waited for Tsubaki to arrive at the apartment. Since Black*Star obviously wasn't home, he was gonna take her for a walk. No later did he hear the doorbell ring.

"Hey Soul! Do you know where everyone is." Tsubaki said. "Nope, do you wanna go looking for them. You'll surprise them." Soul said with a grin and Tsubaki nodded a yes. They walked a while until they made it to the market place of town. The two walked and Tsubaki talked about her time with her family.

They walked until Tsubaki stopped widening her eyes. She stood there as she covered her mouth with her hands. She saw that Maka and Black*Star were kissing. You could notice she was shocked, a tear dropped. Then Black*Star and Maka stopped and as they turned around to walk more, Black*Star's eyes met Tsubaki's.

Tsubaki ran. . .

**Well that's it! That's chapter four. Damn I didn't kno that was gonna happen. Wow lots of suspense in this chapter. Can you believe it? I can't! Soul is acting like such a butthole! Well remember to review, love all you guys. Thnx to all those people who added this story as their favorites or followed this story. You people make me so happy, you guys are awesome. Well see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Goddess

**Sorry guys I stopped my streak on updating every day or every other day, I just had some problems. My niece past away last week ago and I was bummy about her. She was barely 3 months old, but it's ok now! She's in a better place right? Well pardon me if this chapter is crappy. I'll shut up and let you guys read.**

Black*Star let go of Maka's hand and ran towards Tsubaki. Maka just stood there, trying to process why exactly Black*Star ran off like he did. Then her gaze met Soul's eyes. She ran to Soul.

"What happened? Why did Black*Star run off like that?" Maka asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"hey Maka. Come with me, I need to show you something." Soul said grabbing her hand, realizing the pain she was gonna cause her. Maka nodded an ok and followed Soul. She walked along side of Soul, embracing for the worst.

**~With Black*Star~**

"Tsubaki! Please wait!" Black*Star called as he grabbed her hand. He stood there, realizing they made their way to the forest.

"I can't believe you Black*Star! I thought you truly cared for me, just like I cared for you!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki that I hurt you! But I realized, you are my goddess, but as a sister. The only goddess I want is Maka. I'm sorry I cheated on you I jus-" Was all he could claim before she saw Maka's figure standing in the shadows.

"You. . . . cheated." Maka said in a whisper with her eyes widened. Warm tears ran down her cold face.

"Please Maka let me explain-" "EXPLAIN WHAT GOD DAMN IT. THAT YOU WANTED TO HAVE FUN WITH TWO GIRLS. THAT YOU WERE TO GREAT A GOD AND ONE GIRL COULDN'T BE ENOUGH. YOU ARE A REAL BASTARD. I PUT MY FAITH IN YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT! I GUESS I WAS WRONG. I FELT GUILTY BECAUSE SOUL WOULD BE ALONE, BUT I OVERCAME THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD GUY! I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED SOUL, HE WAS ENOUGH FOR ME!" Maka exclaimed running to Soul.

Soul received her in an embrace. "We're over Black*Star!" Maka announced. "I guess it was a mistake that you and I were together. The thing is, I guess I'll never see you as a friend again. You're just another papa." She said. Then wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and brought him into a kiss. Soul was shocked at first but then gave in to it.

Black*Star stayed there heart-broken that he didn't only loose the one he loved, but his two friends as well. He felt like crying, but didn't, he had to be strong.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't be in the way of your happiness." Black*Star said bowing his head. Maka was also heart-broken. "My happiness _was_ with you. I guess I realized all that was fake, now I'm with someone who _won't _cheat on me and _will _make me happy." Maka said grabbing Soul's hand and walking away.

Black*Star was heart-broken. _How could have he lost the one he truly loved in one moment?_ He regretted hurting the two people closest to him. He dropped to his knees. _I'm not a god, not if I hurt two awesome goddess'. _Black*Star thought as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Black*Star" Tsubaki began laying one hand gently on Black*Star's shoulder. "Do you truly love Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Black*Star turned around, looking at Tsubaki who was knelt down with him.

"Yes, I do. I never thought I would think of Maka this way, but, I truly developed feelings for her." Black*Star said smiling at the thought. He remembered calling her _flat chested_ and a _bookworm. _He regretted saying those hideous things to her. She deserved much more. And she deserved more than a _cheating god_.

"Then, let her think about it. She'll realize that you made a mistake and give you another shot. But never lose hope, a god could lose pride, but never lose hope." Tsubaki said with a smile. "I think of you as a brother as well. What I felt for you wasn't a dream of making a family, but becoming family. Your my brother Black*Star. I guess it was wrong of me to date my brother." Tsubaki said giggling.

"Your right Tsubaki! Now let's go home. I shall never lose hope. But I won't lose pride either!" Black*Star said with his signature thumbs up. Black*Star got off the floor brushing of the dirt he had. After he was done, he held his hand out to Tsubaki. Tsubaki grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile.

**~With Maka and Soul~**

Maka and Soul made it to their apartment ready to eat dinner after a long day. Maka didn't take her eyes off the floor the whole walk home. Once they made it home, Maka walked of stopping at the hallway.

"Soul, I'll give you a chance, but don't screw it up. My hearts been shattered to pieces, I don't know how much more it could take." Maka said running off to her room. Soul was disappointed, he never thought that this would hurt her so much.

_Damn it! I'm such a bastard. I got the girl, but what I wanted was her smile. She's my partner, but what made me fall for her was her smile. And I of all people, took it away. _Soul said slumping into the couch. He was so pissed at himself, he lost his appetite.

Soul got up from the couch and towards Maka's room. Blair **(She's in her cat form) **noticed the depressed face on Soul. She walked along his side until they made it to the hallway.

"What's up soul? You seem terribly depressed; I bet you don't even want to play with me!" Blair said turning into her human form.

"Ah, It's just something that happened between Maka and Black*Star and I screwed it up." Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"Holy Crap! Maka was dating Black*Star!" Blair yelled in shock.

"God Damn it Blair, shut up." Soul stated covering her mouth before she blurted out anything else.

"Yeah and now I'm dating her. Maka figured out he was cheating on her and broke up with him. So now I'm dating her. But I feel bad, I fell for her because of her warm smile, that made me smile with her. She accepted me for who I was, no one did that until I met the gang." Soul said grinning and walking up to Maka's door.

"Oh ok, well I'll leave you and Maka alone." Blair said with a wink. She walked of transforming into a cat toward the living room. Soul knocked on Maka's door. Not long before she answered the door making a creaking noise.

"Oh hey Soul, I'm sorry for acting like a stupid cry bab-" Maka stopped in the middle of her comment before being wrapped into warm strong arms.

"I'm sorry…."

**So how did I do? I hope I did well, I didn't want my fans waiting any longer. Sorry for being gone for a while, It hasn't been too long right? Well review and tell me how I did, can't wait to hear what all you guys have to say. Later, until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

My Goddess

**Srry guys I haven't updated soon. Well I was kinda busy. I was training, you gotta be in shape, you kno! Well let's drop my life and on to Soul Eater's life. **

"Im so sorry Maka." Soul said once more. He laid his head onto Maka's. He regretted everything, but couldn't help being with her. He loved her, but sometimes, if you love someone, gotta let them go right.

"What are you sorry for? You shouldn't be sorry, you were completely right about Black*Star." Maka sobbed in his arms. She clenched his shirt and Soul gripped her tighter. He wish he could take everything back.

"Maka, you have to go back with Black*Star! He loves you with all his heart!" soul said, letting Maka go of his hug. Soul looked at her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. Her eyes were usually shining with life. Now, they seemed to be full of sorrow.

"What do you mean, he _never _loved me. If he did, he wouldn't have cheated on Me or Tsuba-" maka stopped as she saw his partner bow his head. A tear began to fall from his face. _Omg is Soul 'Eater' Evans crying? But why? _Maka thought as she lifted his head.

"Soul are you ok?" Maka asked looking at his crimson eyes.

"No Maka everything is not ok! I ruined the life of the bravest_, most amazing and beautiful _girl I know." Soul said grabbing Maka's shoulders. Her eyes widen realizing what he just said.

"W-what!" Maka said, completely paralyzed.

"You and Black*Star belong together. I'm serious Maka. I made a very uncool move, and I regret it! You know what made me fall for you? The way you could smile, and make the sun look brighter. You could make the most depressing moments, be the happiest with you cool smile. Black*Star fell in love with you the same reason I did." Soul yelled. Maka was flustered. She couldn't believe that Soul ever felt that way about her. But she couldn't just let Black*Star off the hook.

"But Black*Star still cheated!" Maka screamed. She felt mixed emotions. She knew her heart belong to Black*Star, but her mind was on Soul.

"Don't be an idiot Maka. How can someone so smart be so stupid? Black*Star's heart belongs to you! He misunderstood his feelings. He never really loved Tsubaki like you. He only loved her like a sister. He really loves you! I love you too, but, I would want you to be happy. I prefer you to be happy before my happiness." Soul announced. Maka's were watery, she couldn't help but be, _happy_! She never heard anything like it. Starting from how her smile was amazing, to hearing how Soul wanted her to be happy.

"Soul, I love you too, but as a brother. You always were looking out for me, and I truly appreciate it. Thank you for everything Soul. You are the 'coolest' partner ever." Maka smiled, giving him a friendly punch.

Now go to sleep. It's getting late. OH and get ready before 5:00, ok? And don't' worry about me, I'll manage to find another girl that's almost as cool as you." Soul said. He had a plan to hook them back up. It's was his dumb ass fault that they were separated.

"Ummm ok? Well goodnight Soul!" Maka said shutting the door. He was ready to finally let Maka go. If he was with her, she couldn't have ever found true happiness. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but it would defiantly pay off once he saw her beautiful smile.

It really was getting late so he got ready and went to bed.

* * *

**~Morning~**

It was already morning, the night before was really jacked up so Soul and Maka barely had enough sleep. But as usual, Maka was making breakfast for two. Soul got up from bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Soul!" Maka sang. She placed both meals at the table. She was still wondering why Soul told her to get ready before five.

"So, Soul, why do you want me to get ready before five?" Maka asked as she sat down at the table to nibble at her breakfast.

"Oh nothing. Just get really cute and go to the park at exactly 5:00. No more question and do as I say." Soul said starting at his breakfast.

Maka pouted saying it wasn't fair. But she soon understood and did what he said. Before she went where ever the hell Soul wanted her to, she began tidying up the place. She cleaned her room, then Soul's room. After words she cleaned the living room.

At about three in the afternoon Soul asked Maka if he could go somewhere alone. She didn't know what he was planning, nor did she pay any attention. She just headed straight to her room, beginning to get ready for whatever soul was planning.

**~With Soul~**

Maka didn't suspect a thing but he was planning to make a blind date between Black*Star and Maka. He had to get them back together, for Maka's sake. He grabbed his phone and started dialing like crazy to the one person that could help him.

"Hello?" the feminine voice answered.

"Heyy Tsubaki, I have a plan to hook up Black*Star and Maka. So listen carefully!"

**Sryy by beloved fans, I know this chapter was kinda short and….. weird O.o! Well, ANYWHOO! I NEED HELP FROM ALL VIEWERS! Well I need an OC. But she has to be perfect. And yes it's a she. The chick has to be Soul's dream girl! All you people send me the OC you think is perfect. I need her name, appearance, and description. Oh and the next chapter is the finally! So be prepared :D! Remember to give me a beautiful review on how I did. I know this chapter sucks, but the next one will be better, I SWEAR! Later x)**


	7. Chapter 7

My Goddess

**Well here's the finally! Thank you guys for all the oc's MAANNN IT WAS SO HARD TO CHOOSE! I want to thank all of you, they were amazing but the one I thought suited best for Soul was *drum roll* JASMINE KEYS!Thank you Vembre Isles for letting me use this 'cool' oc. Also thanks to 'Roxy Star' and 'Just-Plain-Sketchy'. Like I said, it wasn't easy to choose. Sorry for taking to long. I was kinda on writers block but now I'm ready! Hope you guys like it.**

Soul came back in the house and sat on the couch flipping at each boring channel. There was really nothing good on TV. It was 4:30 and Maka hasn't come out yet.

"Maka hurry up. It's not cool to be late!" Soul yelled hurrying her up.

"I'm coming!" Maka announced then Soul heard a door slam. She came into the living room and Soul could feel a small amount of liquid dropping from his nose. He got a napkin wiping what he found out was blood.

He looked at her again, she looked, beautiful, yet, FUCKING SEXY! She wore black shorts, fuck that, Black BOOTY shorts and a red corset blouse. She also wore a short denim jacket and red high top converse. She looked amazing.

"You done looking, you perv!" Maka exclaimed irritated and slightly amused that she finally gave her partner a half nose bleed.

"No Maka it wasn't like that I promise. But you do look n-ni-nice." Soul said try not to bleed again. Maka sighed and grabbed her black satchel.

"So where are we going?" Maka asked as she waited for Soul at the door. Soul got up and opened the door, proceeded her to go first.

"That's a secret." He said with a smirk, locking the door. Maka gave up after numerous attempts in getting the details.

Soul made it to his back and cranked it up and Maka got as well. They drove off arriving at the park. They got off the bike and Soul got something out of his back pocket. It was a. . . . Bandana?

" Here let me put it on. You can't see the surprise, it would be uncool." Soul said tying it one her head to cover her eyes.

"Soul common. This isn't cool!" Soul grabbed her waste to gesture her to the designated area. As they stopped maka uncovered her eyes. She gasped in realizing why Soul brought her here. Soul really did want her to be happy.

Maka walked a little further from where soul was. There she saw a blue haired assassin with red roses in his arms. She was dressed with a white collared shirt with some regular jeans and white vans. Black*Star got up from the bench he sat on and walked towards Maka.

Maka stood there, she was paralyzed. She couldn't believe he would plan this for her, even though he was going to suffer. The blue haired 'god' walked up and handed her the roses. She gladly accepted them and soon was received in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Maka. But I love you too much to let you out of my grasp, I am not you're man whore dad. I made a mistake, but please, I want to be with you.

Maka didn't react. She didn't hug him back she just stood there. But tears swelled up in her eyes and she hugged him back.

"Of course I forgive you baka. I was just so heart -broken because I thought that you would leave me a become a player." Maka sobbed into his shirt getting it wet.

"Let's forget about the past and look forward to the future. Our future!" Black*Star said as he stopped the hug and grabbed her hands. She smiled, and he smiled back. It was true what Soul said the day before, he did fall in love with her because of her smile.

As the two sat down on the bench and held hands they didn't realize an albino boy looking at them with kind, sad eyes. He ducked his head, his bangs covered his eyes. A tear dropped and he smirked.

"I'll move on Maka, don't worry about me. I want you to be happy. But I'll never forget that you were my first love." He said as he walked off. He planned this with Tsubaki. He called her and told her to tell Black*Star that they were arranging a date with him and Maka. He knew everything would be fixed.

Soul walk aimlessly through the park. He saw a group of people gathered and cheering for a person that was in the middle. His curiosity got him and he walked to the crowd. He saw the couple he arranged walk to the crowd as well and walked to the opposite side. He didn't want to interrupt their date.

He realized why all the people were cheering, there was a girl with pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, and beautiful scarlet hair singing and playing her guitar. She was amazing. She wore a bright neon green hoodie with regular denim skinny jeans. She had black high top vans that had green laces. The girl wore big baby blue headphones connected to an ipod that was jammed into her back pocket. She sang beautifully.

"_Alive~ Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your lives~ that no one wil cry, at my funeral~"_

The girl sang swaying to the beat of the song. Soul was mesmerized he couldn't believe a chick could sing that, cooly. He walked away dropping a dollar at the opened guitar case.

"Thank You!" She yelled waving goodbye as the people left and other people came. Soul walked away and looked up at the sky. He was happy he hooked up his best buds. He walked for a while and time flew by quickly. An hour already had past.

As his eyes stayed attached to the sky he ran into someone, causing them to both fall back. Soul heard paper falling and flapping and a clank.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. How stupid of me. I was glued onto my music I didn't see where I was going." The feminine voice announced. 'it's the girl from before. The girl who sang awesomely!' soul thought. He was nervous. His heart started beating fast and he bent down to pick up some papers.

"NO it's my fault. It was uncool of me, I didn't pay no attention to wear I was going." Soul said handing her the papers. Soul looked at his surroundings and realized he didn't know where he actually was. So many years in this city, but he still got lost -_-.

"actually, I don't really know where I am." Soul said scratching the back of his head. He was kinda embarrassed. The girl started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA YOUR FUNNY! Well I'm Jasmine Keys. I could take you to your house if you tell me where you live." The scarlet haired girl said giving a small two finger salute.

"Yeah I've seen you play your guitar. You're great! I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans." Soul said. Jasmine got her guitar from the floor and Soul got up. He handed her his hand and she gladly took it.

"I live on Death Boulevard. In the DWMA apartments."

"OH cool. It's gonna be a thirty minute walk." Jasmine said as she tried to figure out how to carry her guitar and music. Soul grabbed her guitar and carried it for her. She blushed and gave him a huge grin **(like younger Meldy from Fariy Tail. I love her smile xD). **

"Hey can we stop by the park close to the apartments. I forgot my bike, and we could ride it from there to my apartment. And I'll drop you off too. I need to start learning my way through these fucked up streets." Jasmine laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. If soul wasn't so dense, he would realize that this girl would be his perfect mate.

They talked about random stuff while they walked. Things they like and they realized they actually have so many things in common. Like they both like skillet, sixx am, and Framing Hanley. They made it to the park to see the blue haired god and ash blond goddess enjoying themselves. Soul smiled and got one his motorcycle with Jasmine to go home.

**~*~With Black*Star and Maka~*~**

After they saw the scarlet haired chick sing they left and walked around holding hands. They went to the playground they went before they became a couple. Maka went on swing and Black*Star pushed her. They went to an ice cream cart and got popsicles. They walked all around the park happy that they were back together.

"You know Maka. I'm sorry I teased you. I didn't realize back then that a girl's appearance isn't everything. You are beautiful, smart, and amazing Goddess. And the fact that you're mine, it feels like a dream." Black*Star spun around grabbing Maka in a hug and spinning her with him. He literally swept her off her feet.

"I love you Black*Star." Maka yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. One filled with love and the need to be with each other forever. They were in heaven. They felt like they were the only people in the world. It was only them. They stopped the kiss but were still hugging. Maka clutched the back of Black*Star's shirt as he gave her butterfly kisses on her neck. He stopped and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I really am glad you're mine. For me and only me, _my goddess._"

**Omld. I have to admit. I cried as I finished this story. I actually convinced myself that Soul wasn't a bad guy and I cried he had to move on. But I just love Ma*Star so fuckin mush ^.^ Well that's it. I finally finished a story. I was thinking in making another one. Here's the summary. You tell me if it's good or not, if so, I will make it! :D**

**Summary: Soul 'Eater' Evans Is the prince of all demons. And to claim his crown to become king, he must kill the princess of the Angels and eat her Soul. Her name, Maka 'Angel' Albarn. As he goes to retrieve her Soul, he meets her, and starts feeling something for her that he never felt before. Will he choose love over his thrown, or will he seep into internal darkness.**

**That's the summary. If you guys think it's a pretty convincing story, feel free to tell me if It's good. **

**By the way! I couldn't be able to thank you all for the support you've givin me throughout the story. You guys are all amazing. I love you all. THIS WON'T BE THE END MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS *point finger in the air* x)**


End file.
